


Love Drug

by WingWeever



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drama, Drug Use, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingWeever/pseuds/WingWeever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a normal day in Ikebukero, at least as far as Izaya and Shizuo are concerned. But when a fight ends badly, and they both seek aid from a certain experimenting doctor to patch them up, things go a little to far. Will they ever be able to return to normal, or will this incident change everything in their world forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. just a typical day in the neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> To all of you who know my work (the tiny few of you who do) I PROMISE I will finish this story ….i will work my ass off to make sure I don’t just drop it. I can’t honestly say it is going to be very long, probably just a few chapters, but I am going to finish it! Ok, just so you know, this is Yaoi…..It WILL HAVE LEMON! Don’t like don’t read, blah blah blah. Literally, this inspiration struck me in the middle of class and I completely ignored the rest of the lecture to write this on some paper (because I didn’t have a computer). I came out of there with ink all over my fingers and the first like 4 pages. So here it goes, please enjoy. Oh right…..  
> *insert mechanical voice* I do not own any of the characters, because if I did they would be locked in my basement doing very bad things.

Ever heard of waking up on the wrong side of the bed? Yeah, well that was Shizuo every morning. As his alarm clock buzzed loudly in his ear he blindly reached out and threw it across the room to smash against a wall. Good thing he stocks up on those. Fumbling at his side table he found his smokes and lighter, and quickly lit one, inhaling the sweet smoke.  
He grumbled loud as he sat up, running his free hand through his blond hair. Cigarette still hanging from his lips, he sat up, letting his feet hit the cold wood floor of his room. He placed both hands on his knees and forced himself up onto his feet. He tugged at his black boxers that were bunched in all the wrong places. He walked himself to the small bathroom, leaned on the sink, and stared at his reflection. He let his hand wander over his face, pulling at the skin by his eyes and mouth. Sighing loudly he turned on the water to the shower. Butting out his cigarette and tossing it into the trash bin, he stepped into the shower. He sighed and let the water fall over him, cascading down his tired muscles, and over his worn face. He was only 23, but you would think he is much older…except his temper. Quickly finishing his shower, he stepped out and dried himself off, put on his normal attire, and stared blankly into his fridge. Quickly he grabbed some leftovers from the other night and scarfed them down without heating them. Grabbing his glasses off the table next to the door, he walked out, ready for another day of being ‘the strongest person in Ikebukero’. God how he hated that title.

 

Izaya bolted upright, blinking as he stared at the computer in front of him. The Dollars website still open, even though he was logged out. He sighed, stretched, and ran his hands through his jet black hair.  
The front door clicked open and Namie walked in, holing her bag on her shoulder. She looked over at him and sighed.  
“You know you have a bed.”  
“Yes I remember that quite well.”  
He looked over to her, resting his head on his hand, his customary smirk playing on his lips. He held out his free hand, demanding something from her that she couldn’t figure out.  
“What?”  
“Tea.” He said, emphasizing his demand by shaking his hand.  
“You have working hands and legs, get your own tea.”  
He laughed heartily.  
“If I wanted to get my own tea every day, I wouldn’t have hired you.”  
Namie grumbled and stormed off to the kitchen.  
Izaya grinned and turned his head back to the computer.  
“I wonder what my pawns up to this morning.”  
He signed into the chat room, but frowned when he noticed it was empty. Not a single soul was on, not even his favorite headless rider. He sighed, frown still on, as Namie came back with his tea. She roughly sat it on the desk in front of him, the crossed her arms defiantly. He looked up at her expectantly and smiled innocently. Her hands quickly flew to her hips.  
“You can pour it yourself!” She growled out, and marched away.  
He pouted, but began to pour it himself, making sure to spill a little here and there for Namie to clean up later.  
Namie plopped down on the sofa. She began rummaging through her bag, glancing over at Izaya occasionally. He drank his tea and turned his head to look out the window. What could he do today? Suddenly a thought popped in his wicked mind.  
“I think today I just might take a trip down to Ikebukero.”  
Namie shrugged, showing how little she cared. Izaya set down his cup quickly as he jumped up, glad to get out and have fun with his favorite monster. Grabbing his coat he ran out the front door, leaving Namie to clean up his desk. He pulled out his phone and checked the time. 11:35 a.m. Wow, he slept in, but he knew his Shizu-chan would be out of his apartment by now. Most likely he was with Tom wandering around Ikebukero. It wouldn’t be hard to get his attention.

With the wicked grin, he put his hands in his pockets and walked out onto the sunny streets.

***

Shizuo grumbled, pulling another smoke from his pack as he glared through his purple sunglasses down at the scum that was his next job. He could hear Tom next him, talking calmly to the guy, like that ever did any good. Tom signaled for Shizuo to do his job.  
“Nicely.” He added.  
Shizuo made a small “che” noise and grabbed the guy by hair. He forced them up and punched him in the face, forcing him to go flying backwards. Quickly Tom ran over to the guy as Shizuo took another drag of his cigarette. Suddenly a scent hit his nose that was unmistakable.  
“God, it fucking smells.”  
“You must really be a dog if you can smell me all the way over here.”  
Shizuo turned abruptly to the sound of Izaya’s voice. Growling, He began running towards him.  
“Izaya!”  
Izaya grinned and pulled out his switchblade, jumping as Shizuo jumped toward him, just out of his reach. He managed to get a small cut in Shizuo’s typical bartender outfit, and he knew as soon as Shizuo saw it that he would throw a fit. Izaya course had to point it out.  
“You know you got a little something right here…” He pointed to the spot he cut. Shizuo glared down and screamed angrily. Izaya giggled and began the chase. Ran until he heard the telltale metal crunch that caused him to turn and see Shizuo picking up a lamp post and continuing the chase.  
“Oh, now this is getting fun!”  
Suddenly Shizuo made a swing, but Izaya jumped just in time to not only miss the lamppost aiming for his head, but jump onto the lamppost and crouched there… Just watching Shizuo’s confused face as to where the little demon went.  
“You know, Shizu-chan, it isn’t very nice to play so mean. I mean, what if that actually hit me? I’d be dead!”  
Shizuo turned his head toward Izaya and glared.  
“I don’t even think that would kill you, damn flea!”  
Izaya placed his hand over his heart and feigned hurt. Suddenly the long post was moving and he had to jump and rolled to avoid being hit. Izaya grinned back and began running again.

He made a sharp turn as soon as he thought he was out of Shizuo’s line of sight. The alley was dark, despite it being the middle of the day. However, he jumped and turned when he heard running steps behind him. He turned a moment too late as his legs were kicked out from under him, the metal pole crunching his small frame. He held in his cry and quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out one of his many replacement blades for his switchblade and chucked it in the direction of the attacker. Heard the howl as it, but he didn’t relish as he quickly hid himself behind a pile of trash. The footsteps faded as Shizuo yelled one last threat of the now hidden Izaya.

Izaya sighed in relief and began to assess the damage to his legs. His left leg looked fine, though it will definitely have some bruising, but his right leg was obviously broken. The calf portion was twisted inward and it was painful to move. He hit his head against the brick next to him, berating himself for getting caught by that monster. Usually he was more careful than that. Perhaps it was the lack of sleep in a proper bad or perhaps, well he didn’t know…  
“Well, at least I know what hit him. If only I could have seen the look on his face when I did. That would’ve been utterly priceless!”  
Slowly he stood, wincing at the pain, and began making his way to the apartment of certain crazy Doctor that could reset this.

***

Shizuo held his bleeding shoulder. He already pulled the knife from his shoulder and tossed it back into the alley. He walked back into the busy street and saw and out of breath Tom finally catching up to him. Tom put his hands on his knees and let his head hang as he caught his breath. Shizuo walked up to him, blood now dripping down his sleeve, staining his shirt. Tom finally looked up and couldn’t hold back his shock.  
“Hey man! You need to go to the hospital!”  
“I’m fine.”  
“What part of bleeding profusely from the shoulder constitutes fine?”  
Shizuo attempted to shrugged, but winced at the pain.  
“Come on, let’s get you patched up.”  
Tom grabbed Shizuo’s good arm and began to lead him back towards Tom’s car. Shizuo pulled his hand back and sighed.  
“I got it, I got it. I’ll go get patched. I don’t need a babysitter for this.”  
Shizuo began to head in the opposite direction much to Tom’s dismay. Tom grumbled, shoved his hands in his pockets and went back to work. Shizuo walked for a bit until he came to the high-rise of a certain black market Doctor. Sighing, he entered and took the elevator up to Shinra’s apartment. Begrudgingly he knocked on the door with his good hand, and leaned against the door frame, blood dripping onto the tile doorway. He heard Shinra shout inside.  
“Celty can you get the door?”  
He heard the soft padding of the biker’s feet and the door was slowly opened. He looked at Celty’s helmeted head and nodded.  
“Just me, no need for the headgear.”  
She nodded, but then noticed his wound. She flinched back and pulled out her PDA, typing quickly.  
“Did Izaya do that!?”  
“Good guess.”  
Her head turned toward the living room as she heard a yelp and a berating from Shinra.  
“Stop moving and it won’t be so bad!”  
“You are truly a sadist Shinra. It will hurt No matter how much I move or don’t.”  
Shizuo flinched at the familiar voice and was instantly sent into a rage. He stormed past Celty into the living room to see Izaya sitting on the couch, his arms resting on the back, with Shinra at his feet. Shizuo was behind the couch, so he couldn’t see the damage he had inflicted.  
“Izaya!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is this experimental pain medication and why is it making them feel this way? Damn that Shinra...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok; first, sorry for the delay...a lot has happened since that first chapter was posted. Second, there are typos in this, i know...In order to get it out faster I didn't go over it as thoroughly as normal. And third, constructive criticism is more than welcome!

“Izaya!”  
Izaya turned nonchalantly and grinned up at him.   
“Well hello Shizu-chan. I see I got you pretty good there.”  
Shizuo stomped over and grabbed the shoulder of Izaya’s shirt lifting him up, only to see him wince. Shizuo looked him over, then finally down towards Shinra, who had Izaya’s leg in his hand. It was definitely broken. Shizuo couldn’t help but smile triumphantly.  
“Serves you right flea!”  
Shizuo dropped him, walked around house, and plopped down roughly, making sure to jostle Izaya. Izaya let himself cast a glare at Shizuo. Shinra sighed and continue wrapping Izaya’s leg. Shizuo watched in silence as the great demon Izaya was reduced to hisses and yelps. Celty watched on from the chair pulled up next to the couch, Shizuo could sense a nervous and on edge feeling from her. He let his head fall back on the back of the couch, sighing audibly. Everyone jumped and looked at him, which caused Shinra to laugh. You could cut the tension with a knife.

“Okay Izaya, all done. Let me patch up Shizuo and I’ll give you something for the pain. You won’t be able to walk on your leg for a while, so no fights you two!”  
Shizuo raised his hands, knowing that his arm would be out of commission for a while anyway. He heard Izaya chuckle.  
“How un-fun. What am I supposed to do until he gets better?”  
“Well, your best bet is to stay at a friend’s house.”  
Izaya raised an eyebrow at Shinra, who looked up at him and sighed.  
“Right. Well I guess you can stay here.” He looked at Celty and added, “you don’t mind right?”  
She shrugged indifferently.  
Shinra moved over to Shizuo and had him remove his waistcoat and shirt. Izaya couldn’t help but let himself look at Shizuo’s bare chest and the fresh wounds inflicted. Shizuo remained surprisingly silent during the stitching process, but his face was scrunched into obvious pain. Shinra finally broke the silence again.  
“Why do you two do this to each other? I mean, honestly, you are going to be able to use this arm for at least a week!”  
“I’ll tell Tom I have to take it easy for a week. I guess I’ll just stay at home for a while.”  
“I’ll have Celty check in on you every couple of days.”  
Shizuo let out a ‘che’ and nodded.  
“Okay, let me give both of you some pain meds and then you can rest a little bit.”  
Shinra walked away and left the three strongest people in Ikebukero alone in the living room.  
Izaya turned toward Shizuo and rested his head in his hand.  
“So how has your day been?” Izaya smirked.  
Shizuo growled at Izaya, but didn’t bother looking at him.  
“Touchy, touchy… no need to get all mad. It’s not like we can go anywhere now. Might as well have some fun conversation, though I doubt you could even form a complete sentence with that brain of yours.”  
Shizuo grumbled and glared at Izaya. Celty jumped up and flailed her hands two of them. They both glanced up at her and relaxed.  
Finally Shinra came back with a tray with two needles on it.  
“Unfortunately, I’m out of my normal stuff, but I have something else. Well, it’s relatively new and untested, so I’m not sure of the side effects, but you two would make wonderful test subjects!”  
Shizuo sighed and hung his head while Izaya let out a loud and long laugh.  
“Sounds like fun.” Izaya finally chuckled out.  
“Fine, whatever.” Shizuo grumbled.  
Shinra quickly set to work and found each of their veins and prepared them, looking up for confirmation before finally giving the shot.  
“It should kick in the next couple of minutes.”  
Shinra walked away with the needles and tray and once again left the three.  
Celty pulled out her PDA again and began typing.  
“So do you feel it yet?”  
“Not really.” Shizuo shrugged.  
Izaya shook his head. Suddenly, the phone rang and they heard Shinra answer. Without warning, Shinra ran into the living room with his doctor’s Satchel and looked at the three, exasperated.  
“I have to run, I have an assignment. I’ll pick up some other meds that you can take with you Shizuo. In the meantime, stay here. Celty, please document their symptoms and reactions for me!”  
Celty nodded and Shinra was quickly out the door.  
The three sat there in awkward silence. Finally Izaya spoke up.  
“So Celty, Had any other fun jobs lately?”  
The two of them conversed casually, while Shizuo lounged on the couch. Without warning his breath caught in his throat and his body became warm. He could feel the pain fading away, and a quick glance at Izaya revealed that he was beginning to feel it's effects as well. His face was flush, and he was trembling slightly. Celty was trying to say something, but neither of them could make it out, their sight had become to blurry. They looked at each other and instantly they felt their chests clench.  
Shizuo was unsure of this feeling afflicting him. He was suddenly fighting the urge to feel how soft Izaya's hair was. He saw a black blur come toward him quickly, but his reactions were too slow. He looked in it's direction slowly; it was celty, her PDA toward him, trying to get his attention. Shizuo looked at it again and finally made it out.  
"What is happening?"  
"Hot...pain's gone. Feel funny."  
No matter how much he tried, he couldn't make out a complete sentence. He looked over at Izaya, whose eyes were unfocused and glassy. Celty followed his gaze kneeled in front of Izaya, presenting him with the same question. He looked at the device, but his face grew confused. He finally shook his head in frustration and looked to Shizuo questioningly.  
Shizuo wasn't sure what compelled him to, but he reached out and rest his hand on Izaya's redenning forhead. It was warmer that it should be, but not clamy like a sickness. He let his hand drift down to his lips, feeling his shallow breathing. Izaya looked at him in confused resignation. He finally pulled himself away from Izaya and returned his gaze to Celty, letting his hand fall to his lap.  
"Hit him harder I think....too skinny."  
Celty sat back on her heels and watched them both for a moment before typing something on her PDA and showing it to Shizuo. He leaned forward to read it, and noticed a black head of hair come a bit closer to attempt to read it. Shizuo simply nodded and attempted to stand, before falling back onto the couch.  
"S'rry...don't think I can." he managed to mumble out. Izaya leaned closer trying to understand the question presented, but his arms couldn't even bare to hold his little weight. He fell face first into the blond's lap, startling the other two. Celty jumped up and reached to move him, but Shizuo couldn't resist anymore. He looked down at Izaya and let temptation get the better of him. He lifted his hand and placed it on the back of Izaya's neck, letting his fingers touch the black hair gently. It was softer than he thought it would be, much softer than his own bleached hair.   
Celty was typing again, the sound causing Shizuo to look up.  
"Are you guys ok?" She asked, the worry aparent in her body language.  
Shizuo titlted his head, not quite understanding. ok? he thought. He looked down at Izaya, whose eyes looked heavy and began to close. Shizuo leaned down to whisper in his ear, so that the loudness didn't startle him. He repeated Celty's question to him. Izaya slightly turned his face in Shizuo's direction, but with eyes still lidded, he nodded. Then he laid his head back down, brining his hand to rest on Shizuo's thigh, by his face.  
Celty watched this, then slumped her shoulders and stood up. She typed one last thing to Shizuo, no longer bothering with Izaya. Shizuo looked at it, glaringly (he wished she would ust leave them alone). He sighed when he saw it, he wasn't hungry...but then he looked down at the thin black haired man. He leaned down and repeated her question to him.  
"Hungry?"  
Izaya grunted and shifted a bit, letting out a small no. Shizuo lifted his black shirt, noting the lankiness in his frame. Did he ever eat? He was really thin.   
"Need to..." He finally added, a bit more harshly than he intended. Izaya sighed and nodded begrudgingly.   
"Tea too..." he added as Celty walked away. Then Izaya curled up against himself, nudging his face agaist Shizuo's torso, his hand resting against the bare of Shizuo's chest. His hand was cold, and softer than he had thought it would be.  
He heard Celty in the kitchen chopping, the rhythmatic shunk of the knife lulling him into peacful bliss. Once again, Shizuo let his hand wander to Izaya's hair, his fingers curling in the soft black tresses. Why was his stomach turning? His left hand wandered down his companion's back, feeling the twitching of muscles under his tight black shirt. The bottom heam was lifted slightly from his movement, and he couldn't help but be curious about the milk colored skin beneath. Why was he breathing so heavy? He gently touched the exposed skin and jumped when Izaya's breath hitched. Shizuo's eyes darted back to the still sleeping face of Izaya, and he sighed in relief. He rested his hand of Izaya's cheek, and he saw dark eyes peak up at him. He couldn't resist his tempations, and he leaned down, turning Izaya's face to him. He ran a thumb over Izaya's lips, and they parted for him, but one glance into Izaya's face and he stopped. He saw confusion and fear in those dark eyes. He stopped himself from doing anything else, and he sat back up, content with the memory of Izaya's softness. If either of them had been in their right mind, they would have been kicking their own asses right now. But neither of them were, and so the confusion on Izaya's face turned to curiosity, and a desire to feel things he never had before. As quickly as he was still able, he moved up and stared at Shizuo intently, inches away from his face. Their hot breath mingled and swirled between them, a tornado of confusion, curiosity, and lonliness that only they would understand. Shizuo didn't stop himself this time, he was to swept up in the feelings rushing through him like a rampant river. The first touch of their lips was soft and hesitant, the second tested it a bit more, and then the feeling of connection hit them...and they couldn't hold back anymore.  
A loud clank from the stove caused both of them to jump and look at Celty, who thankfully was turned to the stove, still cooking. They look back at each other, their hearts in their throats, and Izaya let his hand come to touch his own lips gingerly. Shizuo's eyebrows furrowed...surely this couldn't have been his first kiss? But the look in Izaya's dark eyes said that he was.  
"Was I...your first?" he whispered.  
Izaya's face turned an even deeper shade of red and he looked away in a huff. His heart flipped in his chest, and he rested his hand on Izaya's chest, feeling the pounding of his heart. Izaya looked behind Shizuo, and moved himself next to the tall blond. It took a moment, but then he heard the padding of Celty's feet comming toward them, typing as she walked.  
"Food is ready." she had typed.  
Shizuo tried to stand, but eventually gave up, and looked at Celty exasperated. Izaya leaned back and crossed his arms, knowing he wouldn't be able to move, and honestly not wanting to. Celty crossed her arms in turn and black tendrils of smoke lifted them both. Izaya's smug face fell as he let out a startled shock. Shizuo laughed heartily at his face, and as Izaya glared over at him, he couldn't help but smile inwardly as well. Celty sat them at the table, and they insantly quieted and oogled the food in front of them. They tucked in, in silence. Celty sat accross from them, watching them communicating without speaking. She watched the hesitent closeness, the quick glances, the quiet chuckles and smirks. Could this drug be that powerful? Could it really cause these mortal enemies to get along? Not just get along, but look as though they may be close friends! She had to tell this to Shinra. Maybe she could get them to take this all the time...it would be better for everyone in the long run.  
No one noticed Izaya's struggle to stay awake until his head began to droop. Shizuo luckily caught him before he slumped into his bowl of rice. Izaya looked up at the taller man sleepily, silently announcing his exhaustion. Maybe now would be a good time to rest of their injuries, it WAS late, and Izaya had eaten something. Shizuo glanced at Celty questioningly.   
Celty caught the hint and slowly engulfed them both again with her smoke, helping them into the spare bedroom. She set them down in the middle of the double bed placed against the far wall of the spare bedroom. Celty watched as Izaya crawled up the pillow and plopped down, insantly falling to sleep. Shizuo looked up at Celty, gave a quick nod, and pulled the blankets up over them both. He shifted Izaya onto his bad shoulder, desperate for touch, despite the discomfort. He wrapped his arm around the sleeping man, and allowed himself to fall to sleep as well.  
When it was aparent that they both were deep asleep, Celty snapped a quick picture and let herself out. She waited in the living room, pacing, her hands moving fervently in her silent conversation with herself.  
A few hours later Shinra returned with a smile on his face as he called out to Celty. She looked up from the book she was reading on the couch. He bound up to her happily and leaned over the back of the couch.   
"So where did our patients go?" he asked, looking around curiously.  
Her neck puffed out heart shapped smoke, and Shinra laughed.   
"What has you blushing?"  
She quickly showed him the picture from her PDA, and he leaned in examining it closer. His shock mirrored her own, and slowly over the next hour she explained everything that happened to the two once sworn enemies after he had left.   
"Interesting. The only thing I can think of is that the drug caused an extreme oxytocin and serotonin release that would trigger this effect. I didn't think it would be this strong! To completely forget about their fighting! What an amazing expirement, I wish I could have been here!"  
Shinra stood excitedly, placed his hands on his hips and smiled. He then stretched and moved to the kitchen area, rummaging through the leftovers. Celty joined him at the table and watched him eat while they talked about mundane things. Neither of them questioning the after effect of this drug, or how it will change both of the sleeping men forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that lived up to expectations, I will do my best to get the next chapter out by the end of February, so if it isn't up by the 26th, please bother me until it is up...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was the first chapter of this and you obviously all know where this is going to go now, I’m not gonna lie. I promise I will not stop writing this any time soon, I actually have the first seven or so chapters finished, so… I’m trying to make this story as believable as possible, based off of the characters, only because there are those haters out there who question this pairing as I do ( as much as I like it). I’m going to warn that after the next chapter The characters get a little out of character. It’s not completely out of character, it’s just that, well, you’ll see…


End file.
